They Call It Wonderland
by Bloody Hatter
Summary: This is definately an AU. Later chapters will be rater higher


A slim, pretty, girl lays down on the beach, feeling her hair crumple beneath her head.

"Ah, this feels nice" she smiles as she feels the suns rays. Her best friend, Shayra, is laying beside her.

"Karie, what are we doing here?" Shayra asks, looking at Karie.

"We're celebrating! Senior year is finally over!" Karie smiles at her reluctant friend. "What's wrong anyways Shay-Shay?"

Shayra looks down at her younger friend.

"It's just, you shouldn't be acting like this! For Gods sake Karie, your little brother drown here only last year! Don't you have any shame?" Shayra watches Karie close her brown eyes and sigh. Karie sits up.

"You just don't understand do you?" Karie looks down at her body, clothed in a filmy blue dress. She lifts it above her head to reveal the black one piece underneath.

"I'm gonna go swimming" she stands up and the sand grinds beneath her feet. Shayra looks up at her with sad eyes.

"Karie..." Shayra starts to caution but Karie ignores her. Karie steps up to the ocean and remembers that day, that seems so long ago.

_"Don's go too far Devon!" called out her mother, laying on this very same beach. A boy with sandy blond hair ignores her and keeps swimming._

_"Devon!" Karie's mother sat up, watching her son. The boy looked back at her, starting to swim back. But it was far too late. The current rushed in, and he was pulled under the surface. Karie stood up and ran to the edge of the sand, but Devon is gone._

_She fell to her knees and put her head in her hands._

Karie gasps, feeling the ocean splash around her knees. Shayra was right, it was... irreverent to be here, where her own brother died. She looks out into the ocean, about to turn around. but there, floating on the surface is a... Hat? Karie looks back at Shayra who has put on her large yellow sun hat. Karie holds her breath and dives under the surface of the water and begins to swim toward the bobbing hat.

After about a minute she swims to the surface for air. Karie looks around for the hat but it isn't in her sight. She moves her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes and feels something on her head. She reaches up farther and realizes it's the hat she had seen. She pulls it off. It's an older looking black top hat.

The girl raises her eyebrows and turns it around so she's looking at the other side. There's a large white tag stuck in it with black writing that says 'In this style 10/6'. She turns to swim back to shore, and she's farther out at sea then she had realized. Her body starts to feel... tingly. Her eyes start to drift shut, as though she's to exhausted to swim or stay afloat for that matter.

Karie feels a hand gripping her ankle, pulling her gently below the surface of the water. Gripping the hat tight, she slips below the surface completely. Her world goes completely black.

"Who is this girl, Bunny?" a masculine voice asks.

"Her name is Karie Schultz" a softer, feminine voice answers "She's seventeen." Karie thinks dimly that she should find it odd that this woman knows her name and age, it certainly isn't a familiar voice to her, but a wave of lethargy is overcoming her and she decides that for the time being, she really couldn't care less. She opens her green eyes and looks up at the ceiling, and the two people are gone.

"Huh?" she says groggily "What's going on here?"

Karie looks down at her slim pale white body. She's... naked. Gasping, she curls into a fetal position. She then realizes that she's still holding the black hat. Something drapes over her shoulders and she gasps, surprised. Its a gray blanket. She wraps it tighter around herself, happily hiding herself. 'Well who am I hiding from, no one is here' she thinks to herself. Karie looks around. She's on a twin sized blue bed. The room is small and the walls are painted a dingy gray color. The paint is peeling off the walls. A two paned window is high up on the wall opposite the girl. A tiny sink is cramped into a corner. She looks back at the hat.

"I wish I had clothes" she says.

"Why are you talking to a hat?" asks that feminine voice from before. Karie yelps and pulls the blanket up to her chin. She turns around. A girl with short white hair is standing by the sink. She looks at most two years older that Karie, if that. She is slim with big brown eyes. She's wearing a bunny suit with fishnet leggings. There are large bunny ears on her head, connected at the back.

"Are you a Playboy Bunny?" Karie bursts out, reminded irresistibly of the girls that lived in that mansion, that wore almost identical clothes to the woman standing before her.

"Playboy? I'm just Bunny. Bunny White"Bunny holds out her hand as though to shake Karies. Karie looks at her, all the way across the room.

"You're gonna need to come here if you want to shake hands" she says.

"Why can't you come here?"Bunnys forehead furrows.

"Because. I'm naked and it would be odd for me to get up. So I can's shake your hand unless you come here" Karie grips the blanket tight, like she's scared Bunny will steal it away at any time.

"Well that's down right inconvenient for me" Bunny sniffs and walks to the bed. Her black stilettos click on the floor and she stops in front of Karie. Karie holds out her hand. Bunny takes it and shakes it firmly.

"So Ms. Shultz i'm sure you're wondering what's going on but we're late. For a very important date." She pulls Karie to her feet.

"Why Karie! You're naked!" Bunny cries out.

"I know! I said that!" Karie throuws her long brown hair over her shoulder. Bunny goes to a door that is unnaturally small. Karie hadn't noticed it. Opening it, Bunny says "You may borrow some of my clothes" Karie winces, hoping she won't be forced to wear a bunny suit like Ms. Whites.

Bunny pulls out a red miniskirt with a slit high up the leg. Next she chooses a red frilly tank top and a black torn jacket. She lays them on the table.

"Lucky for you I have brand new unworn undergarments" she pulls them out of a drawer. She turns back and her eyes lock on the hat.

"Where did you get that!?" she yelps.


End file.
